feels like a dream
by Thevampirediaries1212superfan
Summary: first story- do you believe in love at first sight? damon is a lead singer of a world famous band an at one of his concerts a girl catches his eyes elena gilbert a 16 year old baseball player will they have an epic love or will his past and what people think ruin them - plz review
1. Chapter 1

"elena are you ready yet" a voice coming up the stairs call "we have to go were going to be late for the concert" a tall blonde girl walks through the door way looking annoyed

"I'm coming I'm coming caroline" she says to her best friend as she finishes putting on her lip gloss and grabbing her purse and heads down to the parking lot "do you have the tickets?"

"of course i do we have only been waiting for this concert only since like forever THE SCRIPT HERE WE COME! WOHHOO" holds up the tickets in the air "do u think we will meet anyone in the band because the lead singer in the one the only damon salvatore and his brother stefan?

caroline do u really think we out of all the people there will meet the to biggest names in music? they don't want small town girls like us plus we are only 16 they are like 20"elena says with a snicker

*at the concert*

the two girls danced the night away not caring if people where watching they where having the time of there lives but one person had there eye on elena the whole night.

damon comes yup to the mic " YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN AMAZING AND THIS WILL BE THE LAST SONG FOR THE NIGHT"

She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart

While I'm drinking Jack all alone in my local bar and we don't know how

How we got into this mad situation, only doing things out of frustration

Trying to make it work, but, man, these times are hard

the girls eyes light up as they her the song and start to sing along

suddenly there is a tap on elena shoulder "miss" elena turns around its one of the sceritry guys

"yes" elena looks up and and reads the mans name tag klaus

"your have been asked to come with me back stage"the man says elena looks confused and follows the man as they make there way through the crowd of people they reached a door that says crew only, elena was confused why did she have to go back stage what had she done something wrong, as they went back stage they entered what looked like a dressing room with clothes all over the place and a gutar on the coach

"he will be with you in a minute " klaus said

"wait who will be" elena manged to say as he closed the door not giving her an awnser

*10 min later*

a man with raven black hair a leather jacket and a white v-neck walks trough the door and looks her in the eyes and smiles, elena could not believe her eyes was this a dream damon salavtore the damon salvatore was standing right in front of her "yo-ou a-re , its -real-ly yoou " she saided and all he did was laugh

"yea , hi I'm damon" he walked up to her and held his hand out for her to shake" how did u like the concert?"

"I'm elena , and yes u are amazing i-i mean you music is amazing " she blushed as he a smirk grew on his face "but what am i doing back here some man named klaus brought me here and i was told to wait "

"yea i told him to bring you here see i saw u in-"

"you wanted to see me"


	2. Chapter 2

-elena pov-

"yes i saw you from the stage and just couldn't stop starting at you" he says as he walks over to her and grabs her hand

she pulls her hand away "you don't even know me " she smiles embarrassedly

"but i do because when i saw you i could tell you are a beautiful care free person who dosnt care what people think and i just had to meet you and i wanted to get to know you "

all she could mange to say is "really… you want to know me" she says as he cup her face and steps forward and leans his head in -omg he is going to kiss me damon salvatore is really going to kiss me this must be a dream it has to be a dream- she turns her face sideways and his lips press lightly agents her face

"ohh I'm sorry i just though that" damon says as he takes a step back and looks at the floor

"no its not that i didn't want to kiss you it just i thought you should know i am …. only 16" he looks surprised "your 16 …. well that dosnt matter to me as long as it dosnt matter to you" she looks him in the eyes "but i don't know you "

"then its time you do" he grabs her hand and pulls her out of the dressing room and holds her hand they run out the backstage door where thousands of are crowding the door all she could see is lights flashing as she loses sight of damon in the crowed well being tramped by people"DAMON….DAMON" two arms wrap around her waist "let go of me LET GO" "elena calm down it me its me damon clam down I'm going to get you out of here don't worry "he picks her up bridal style i just give in an rest my head agent his chest i feel safe like nothing bad could ever happen like I'm in my own world only me and him. but then it end when he places me in the car

"elena its ok you are safe now i am so sorry there wasn't exposit to be anyone out there and -" "Damon damon its ok I'm ok" he just looks at me like i am crazy for being ok with what just happened but i am i don't know why but when i am with him this stinger i just feel safe

"i don't know why but ever since i saw you i have felt something for you something i haven't felt in a long time elena just by the look in your eye elena i have feelings for you i don't know how it can be but i just want to be with you" "really? you do " "yes i do i don't know how it could be but i just do" he looks in her eyes and holds her hand as she intertwines there fingers

"but is it possible for there to even be anything between us you are world famous musician and well i am just me and you are like 20 an i am only 16" he looks me in the eyes "to me it dosnt matter how old you-" RING RING RING i pull out my phone shit it caroline i just left her all allown at the concert "damon i am sorry its just i have to take this " he just nodes his head

**"hey care"**

** "ELENA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU" **

**"I'm in a limo kinda going to a party"**

**"WITH WHO? YOU LEFT ME TO GO TO A PARTY I AM HERE ALL ALONE"**

**"care calm down i am sorry its just that this security garud came yup to me an then took me back stage and one thing lead to another and now i am kinda in a limbo going to a party with damon"**

**"DAMON AS IN DAMON SALVATORE"**

**"yes care call you later"**

"sorry about that its just my friend that i came to the concert with i kinda left her when klaus came and got me" "no its ok i totally understand and about us we can always try" they feel the car come to a stop

"we are here" "where are we exactactlly?" "just at a little after party" he grabs her hand and pulls her out of the car and walk in to the front to where a bouncer stops us

"miss how old are you" the man says -oh shit I'm not old enough to get in this place "miss" "don't worry she is with me" "oh sorry please go inside"

they both walk inside the club the music is blasting and there are people everywhere " OMG is that taylor swift and justin bieber" "yea they are close friends of mine i invited them" "your friends with freaking justin bieber that is crazy" "here come with me i will introduce you to them" he drags her over to where the justin an taylor are standing "no your not damon I'm going to make a fool of my self"

"hey guys this is my fri- my girlfriend" he looks start at her - did he just say girlfriend i am damon salvagers girlfriend

-damons pov-

Damon kept his eyes on her the whole time. He had to admit she was a beautiful little creature. she was something spesheal he had just met her but felt like he know her for his whole life

"hey guys this is my fri- my girlfriend elena "

"oh hi nice to meet you" elena and taylor start talking and i just walk outside for a couple minutes he hasn't falt this way in so long ever since kat….. kat "i need something to drink" walks in side and starts drinking the pain away

-elena pov-

where was damon he just left me here taylor was gone an i was just sitting her at a bar where i can't even drink

"elena come dance with me " who was that yelling for her "elena " she turns around its damon and he is drunk why is he drunk i stand yup and walk over to him "dance with me elena " " damon you are drunk we should get you home" grabs hand and pulls out of the club into a taxi

"damon pass me you seat belt" buckle him in "kat its not my fault i didn't kill the baby its not my fault " kat who was hat what baby? "damon it elena not kat I'm elena" but it was no use he was passed out. i get into the cab

"where to miss" well i don't know where he live and he is waking up so i guys he has to come to my apartment "123 halberry street please"


	3. hey guys

**hey everyone thanks for reading but I'm not sure if i should continue let me know if u like it or i should drop and try a new story**


End file.
